Jun Fudo
Jun Fudo is the main protagonist of the manga series Devilman Lady. She is sent to work alongside Lan Asuka to hunt down rouge Devilbeasts and either kill them or to rehabilitate them. At the end of the manga, Jun is revealed to be the female half of Satan with Lan being the other half. Appearance Jun was a young Japanese woman in her early twenties. In her base form she has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. As Devilman Lady, she becomes taller with eyes that vary from being brown, blue, or red depending on the artwork. She resembles the Devilman form of Akira, but her skin is pale and has hair growing over her shoulders, forearms, lower legs, and private areas. Most of the hair on her head turns into large bat-like wings and she has antennga sticking out of her head. She also had a thin spike tipped tail. Powers and Abilities Jun has far fewer powers than her male counterpart Akira, however she is able to make up for this due to her incredible agility, speed, strength and intelligence. She is however able to fly with a massive pair of wings which she can retract at any time she wanted. She can leap at great bounds and has deadly claws which she could use to rip apart flesh. Even before her transformation she was a near olimpic level swimmer. Personality When Jun was introduced she was a sophisticated and good natured person who always looked out for others. When she was younger, Jun was very competitive which was a sign of her status as a Devilman. After her first transformation into Devilman Lady, she starts to become more aggressive and instinctive attacking most enemies on sight with little mercy. However thanks to the enzymes Jun received she is able to keep her sentience and sense of right and wrong. But it was only after her encounters with Akira Fudo that Jun is able to fully control her power without fully succumbing to the added temptations. Jun had a rather strained relationship with her parents having lived apart from them for the later half of her life but still loved them. She loves her brother Hikaru and took care of him with their parents away. Jun has a rather complex relationship with Lan Asuka as they do not always see eye-to-eye but work together. While Lan is more aggressive in her role against the Devilbeasts and tries to get Jun to do the same, Jun tries her best to rehabilitate them. Jun's abilities have surprised even Lan with results that not even she expects. Jun is a little creeped out from Lan's attraction to her but considers her to be her best friend in the field. Upon finding out that she and Lan are half-siblings, Jun accepts her like family. Jun was more than suprised when Lan had turned into a man and had sex with her making a fetus that was later taken over by Akira Fudo. At the end of the series, Lan and Jun merge together to become Satan again. Jun and Aoi Kurosaki were initially rivals for when Jun tried to apply for the Olympics and always coming behind Aoi. Aoi however was in love with Jun and only wanted to get her attention. Even after Aoi's Devilbeast powers surfaced, Jun tried to help Aoi and managed to destroy the Devilbeast after Aoi separated from it. However, the encounter with Aoi made Jun a little fearful of her especially when Aoi had become a Devilman and showed lustful feelings towards Jun. When Aoi attempted to rape Jun and kill Asuka near the end of the manga, Jun was forced to kill her as Aoi pronounced her feelings for her. Jun met Seiji Hayami when on an assignment and quickly became acquainted with him, often working with him whenever Lan is not present. Jun does not seem to be aware of Seiji's feelings for her or chooses to ignore them, especially after meeting Akira. Jun met Akira when she fell into Hell with Akira showing Jun how Hell works and protecting her from threats while showing her the way back home. Jun quickly falls in love with Akira and even makes love to him in mid-flight during their travels. Even after Jun left Hell and forgot Akira's name she never forgot the love she had for him, remaining loyal to him even when other people tried to pursue her. Jun's devotion to Akira had Jun design the Devilman Ghost suit for Akira to use, correctly believing the Devilman mask was how Akira tried to communicate with her. At the end of the manga, Jun meets Akira after giving birth to a child that Lan had Akira's spirit take over and said goodbye to him as she and Lan became Satan. With this revelation, it is unknown if Jun's feelings for Akira were her own or simply inheritance from Satan. Powers and Abilities Jun has far fewer powers than her male counterpart Akira, however she is able to make up for this due to her incredible agility, speed, strength and intelligence. She is however able to fly with a massive pair of wings which she can retract at any time she wanted. She can leap at great bounds and has deadly claws which she could use to rip apart flesh. One ability she had gained before her transformation however was an amazing Olympic level swimming ability. History Jun is first introduced as she sleeps late at night, she is shown having a nightmare about a mysterious woman dressed in swimming gear. She suddenly awakens to find herself sweating and goes to shower, as she does so however she is watched by another mysterious woman through a window. Later on in the morning she arrives at her school and is asked by her co-worker Mr. Okawa to take the school's tennis team up into the mountains to train. After arriving and setting up one of the girls notices several men attending the cabin, Jun realises that they were all students from the Greater East Asian Collage and warns the kids to avoid them knowing the dangerous rumours that related to the collage. Unfortunately later on that night the said students confront Jun and several of her students outside, and pester them for sex. Jun scares them off claiming to have contacts at the Greater East Asian Collage however as they turn away they are suddenly swarmed upon by a massive group of bats. Jun and the students flee back to their cabin while the Greater East students stay and attack, shortly before reaching the cabin Jun gathers a brief glance of a blonde haired woman floating in the sky above the bats. Category:Female Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Devil Lady Charecters Category:Devilman lady (Manga) Category:H.A Category:Characters Category:Angels Trivia *Jun's design, while inspiered by Devilman is also said to have taken some insperation from the heroine of a previous Go Nagai book Hannape Bazooka. Category:Female Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Devil Lady Charecters Category:Devilman lady (Manga) Category:H.A Category:Characters Category:Angels